


Just Fucking

by kingvandam



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Porn, Daddy Dom Roman Reigns, Daddy Kink, Dom Roman, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingvandam/pseuds/kingvandam
Summary: Two words. Just two little words had been the start to this whole mess.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Just Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> this one might be a little disconnected idk  
> enjoy!

Two words. Just two little words had been the start to this whole mess. It had been two weeks ago when Roman had said it. He had said it so casually too. Just fucking. That’s what the two of them were doing. They were just fucking. Nothing more nothing less. In the moment the words had cut like a knife and there was an ache deep in Dean’s chest. Over time though? Over time the initial hurt was replaced with increasing anger. It was all he had been thinking about but he’d be damned if Roman caught wind of it. Dean was the emotionally shut off one so if Roman didn’t care than neither did he. Two could play at that game. 

From that point Dean had been rejecting any interaction that wasn’t directly sexual. If he wasn’t being honest even he didn’t notice just how much they did outside of sex. He certainly didn’t realize how much more time he spent at Roman’s apartment than at his own. A feeling of loneliness started to creep in after only a couple of days and he could only hope that Roman was suffering the same fate. 

Roman texted a lot. Dean did his best to not respond to all of them and certainly not right away like he would’ve before. Roman didn’t seem too bothered by any of it though, and if anything about it was going to set Dean off it was not getting a response when he was so obviously looking for one. All that did was encourage Dean to push it further. So he started leaving right after sex. It was petty and that was the whole idea. Still Roman didn’t put up much of a protest. He just let Dean walk straight out the door after an ‘Are you sure?’ 

So when Roman asked him to go get some drinks Friday night a light bulb went off for Dean. If nothing had worked yet than he knew something that would get his point across. If Roman didn’t care about this than he figured it was probably time he cut his losses. The plan was for the two of them to meet at the bar at 10. Dean had gotten there just before and took a seat at the bar. He figured it would be easier for Roman to find him that way. So he sat there and waited. 

Eventually someone came along to place a hand on his shoulder. He could tell by touch alone that it hadn’t been Roman. Looking at the guy he was probably nearing 50. Dean would’ve just flat out told him to fuck off but before he had the chance he noticed Roman walk through the doors and he realized that this was just what he needed. So when the guy asked if he could buy Dean a drink, Dean just smiled and said sure. 

Dean kept watch of Roman out of the corner of his eye. Roman had made his way deeper into the bar, watching the interaction but trying to be subtle about it. Doing his best to not make direct eye contact Dean sipped off the drink that was now in his hand. He wasn’t too sure what the guy was saying to him, nor did he care so he just smiled and nodded. Occasionally Dean would ask the guy a vague question just to keep him talking. To Roman’s credit he took longer than Dean would have liked for him to respond. When he did though he had actually managed to catch Dean off guard. Dean hadn’t seen him move so when he felt Roman’s hand on his shoulder it made him jump. 

“Hate to interrupt,” Roman spoke just above the volume of the music playing, “but I need to borrow him for a moment.” 

Dean smirked a bit as he stood up off of the stool, “Thanks for the drink.” 

Dean didn’t get to hear the guys response if there even was one because Roman had grabbed him by the wrist and was now practically dragging Dean out of the bar. He let Roman walk him out into the night air with little protest. Once they were outside Roman made a beeline for his car with Dean’s wrist still securely in his grip. When they got close Dean was thrown towards the passenger side door. Dean got in, mimicking Roman’s hurried movements. He buckled immediately and watched as Roman took off in the direction of his apartment much faster than he normally would. When they got to the complex Roman grabbed Dean by the wrist once again and dragged him up the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator, and into the apartment. Roman continued to drag him through the apartment before throwing him again, this time into the bedroom. 

“What’s the matter with you?” Roman asked, shutting the door behind himself. 

Dean shrugged, “Whaddya mean?”

“I mean you’ve been distant lately and I’m not sure why and now you’re just all over other guys when you clearly belong to me,” Roman explained, heat in his tone.

“Belong to you? No I couldn’t possibly we’re just fucking!” Dean waved his arms around haphazardly. 

“Is that what you’re fucking problem is? Dean are you fucking kidding me?” Roman yelled, getting in Dean’s face now. 

“Yes!” Dean yelled and continued to wave his hands around.

Roman had to stop and take a breath, “You couldn’t have just talked to me about it?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Dean more said than asked. 

“Fun? This is fun for you?” Roman took a deep breath, “You know someone really outta put you in your place Dean.”

“What’s stopping you?”

It was a challenge. They both knew that. Roman wasn’t stupid, but he would fall for it. And fall for it he did. 

“Take your clothes off before I do it for you,” Roman’s usual warm tone was gone now. 

Dean felt a chill crawl down his spine. Roman didn’t usually get like this but god did it turn Dean on when he did. Roman stood still, stoney eyed, and watched Dean carefully. Part of Dean just wanted to listen, sure of the fact that ge’d gotten himself into enough trouble. A bigger part of him wanted to see if Roman would make good on his promise. The two stood there staring at each other for a few moments. 

“Fine,” Roman huffed out, “We’ll do it the hard way.”

Dean didn’t get a chance to respond before Roman was unbuckling Dean’s belt and shoving his jeans to the floor. Next Roman moved to Dean’s shirt and when Dean kept his arms stiff at his side Roman opted for tearing the shirt off of him instead. 

“Ahh, I liked that shirt,” Dean whined as he was spun around and bent face first into the bed. 

“And I liked having you around but you just had to be a little bitch about a couple of words,” Roman gritted through his teeth. 

Roman grabbed a hold of each side of Dean’s underwear and dropped them to the floor. Dean kicked both the underwear and his jeans off the rest of the way. He felt Roman’s hand press into the middle of Dean’s upper back as the other one delivered a harsh smack. Dean let out a surprised yelp. Up above him he could practically hear Roman’s smirk. 

“Shut up,” Dean grumbled into the mattress. 

“Can we do it the easy way now?”

Dean huffed a sigh, “Yeah.”

“Good,” Roman delivered another smack before stepping away from Dean. 

Dean looked back for Roman. He watched as Roman grabbed lube and a condom out of the bedside drawer. After he dropped them on the bed beside Dean Roman grabbed Dean by the hair and brought him up to his elbows. Dean brought his hand up to cover Roman’s. Roman tugged a little harder before letting go and squirting so lube onto his fingers. 

Roman circled his index finger around Dean’s rim before diving in to the first knuckle and back out again. That’s how it was going to be tonight. Roman was going to make Dean regret pushing him and Roman was going to enjoy himself while he was at it. Roman kept up the cycle. Circle, in one knuckle, out, circle. The process had Dean a whining mess in minutes, but Dean wasn’t about to beg. It wasn’t that easy. Roman knew that. That’s why Roman just kept circling his entrance, this time dipping to the second knuckle. Dean was squirming beneath, trying to get just a little more. He was failing though.

When Roman started getting a little bored he quickly shoved both fingers all of the way in. He gave no time for Dean to adjust, instead going for an unforgiving pace off of the bat. Now Dean was really squirming. Roman used his free hand to hold Dean’s hips in place as he fucked him on his fingers. Dean grasped and clawed at the blanket underneath of him. In and out. Slow then fast. That’s how Roman was going about prepping Dean. In the most teasing way he could manage. Dean wasn’t going to beg, but he was close. 

Eventually though Roman showed a little bit of mercy. He pulled his fingers out which caused Dean to whine in complaint. The sound of a condom wrapper opening stopped any further protest. Fingers were soon replaced with the tip of Roman’s dick pressing hard against Dean’s entrance. Roman just held it there for a moment. 

“Who do you belong to?” Roman asked in a low tone. 

Dean tried to push back onto Roman’s cock, “Seriously?”

It was then that Roman gripped Dean’s hair and pulled him up to a standing position, “Who do you belong to.”

“Fuck alright, you,” Dean whined, though he was sure it was more said than whined.

“And who am I?” Roman whispered into Dean’s ear. 

Dean whined deep in his throat, “Daddy.”

With a low growl Roman shoved Dean back down into the sheets and slammed all of the way inside of Dean. Roman was slamming into him hard. Harder than Dean could ever remember getting fucked. By Roman at least. He’d have to make a note to piss Roman off more often if this is where it got him. Roman had a fist full of Dean’s hair and used the other to hold Dean’s hips in place. He was gripping so hard Dean was sure there was going to be a morning. Each thrust sent Dean straight into the edge of the bed. Between his body and the bed was Dean’s cock. Stuck getting enough friction to get him off but not enough for it to be satisfying. Roman just kept up his brutal pace. It wasn’t long until they were both close. Roman pulled Dean up by the hair again and moved the hand from his hip to his dick. He just his hand there at first.

“There something you want to ask me baby boy?” Roman said directly into Dean’s ear.

Dean wanted to resist. He really did, “Please can I cum daddy?”

Roman started stroking slowly, “Who do you belong to?” 

“You daddy,” Dean whined.

At that response Roman matched his strokes to his thrusts, “When you need to.”

It didn’t take Dean very long to come apart. He had already been so close. Dean was coming all over Roman’s hand in a matter of seconds and went limp against Roman once he had ridden out his orgasm completely. Roman let Dean bend himself over again, grabbing each hip and fucking into him until he was riding out his own orgasm. When he was done cumming he steadied himself against Dean for a moment. After he had caught his breath he pulled out of Dean slowly and pulled off the condom, tying the end and leaving to toss it in the trash. When he came back Dean was still laying face down on the bed. 

“Come here,” Roman said as he crawled onto the bed and pulled Dean into his lap.

Once Dean was in his lap Roman started to suck a mark into his neck. 

“What’re you doing?” Dean mumbled. 

“I want people to know you belong to me just by looking at you,” Roman explained. 

“Possessive fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @kingvandam!


End file.
